dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 32 : Collide of Some Beast
Tombak hati (SPEAR HEARTZ) adalah julukan bagi orang yang memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar "impian"-nya di Earth. Kevin Tatsumi dari Mt.Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana demi mewujudkan impiannya untuk memberikan perdamaian abadi di Earth. Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandunya... maka ia tidak akan pernah berhenti! Chara Picture : - https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork : - https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Pengenalan Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya) : - DOLLARS SQUAD : - Kevin : Leader. LV : 27 - Arz : Samurai. LV : 25 - Dante : Perwakilan Dragonoid. LV : 26 - Ferial : Soldier. LV : ??? - Bounty Hunter Lion Federation (BHLF) : ~ Radins : Head Hunter. "YinYang Radins". LV : 28 ~ Abdullah : Vice Head Hunter. "Scorpion Sting". LV : 26 ~ Irsyad : Tanker. "Greget Sekai". LV : 25 ~ A.A : Speed Fighter. "Diver". LV : 25 ~ The MC : MC. "Hot Head". LV : 14 Sebelumnya, Rumble telah dimulai... kedelapan anggota terpencar dan berada di fight spot mereka masing-masing. Pertarungan one by one masing-masing mereka akan segera dimulai! Atap maze... Dante : ada apa? ayo maju? *set set (menantang Irsyad dengan pose Rock Lee) Irsyad : ha? tidak apa-apa... aku hanya kaget kau tidak gentar sedikitpun. Sepertinya kau sudah sering bertarung ya?! *berapi-api Dante : bertarung itu seperti makanan sehari-hari bagiku, jangan banyak omong. mulai saja, tanganku sudah gatal. Irsyad : kalau itu maumu, untuk info... aku adalah pengguna sihir dasar "Power" *menulis mantra ditubuhnya Dante : memberitahu sihir didepan lawan? kau bodoh atau berani? Irsyad : aku greget!! Power Enchance! *DUARR (aura bertarungnya membara) Dante : *menerjang Irsyad. Intinya ini akan jadi meele battle, ide bagus *WHUT (hendak meninju wajah Irsyad) Irsyad : *SET (menunduk). heh! *SYUT (menendang kearah Dante) Dante : *SET (mengelak ke kiri), ... *BAK BUK (meninju 2 kali kearah perut Irsyad) Irsyad : *ZREEKK (terdorong sedikit), *TEP (melompat keatas Dante) Dante : ...? *melihat keatas Irsyad : GREGET BOMB!!! *BLARRR (menimpa Dante dari atas dengan bobot seluruh tubuhnya) Dante : che! *WUK (mengawaskan Irsyad dari atas tubuhnya), *TEP TEP (mengambil jarak) Irsyad : haha, bagaimana?! Dante : DRAGONOID MARTIAL ARTS. *memasang kuda-kuda khas Dragonoid Irsyad : untuk apa pose aneh itu?! *DRAP DRAP (menerjang Dante) Dante : RAUNGAN NAGA API! *WRORRR (menghembuskan api ke Irsyad) Irsyad : semburan api?! *TEP (melompat keatas utk menghindari apinya) Dante : *melompat kearah Irsyad, TINJU NAGA LANGIT! *hendak meninju Irsyad dengan kepalan cahaya Irsyad : ugh! *mencoba bertahan Dante : percuma. *DUASHHH (menghancurkan pertahanan Irsyad) Irsyad : guah! *BRUK (terjatuh ketanah). walau jurusmu bahasa indo... tapi boleh juga *mengelap darah dibibirnya Dante : *TEP (mendarat). seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, tak kusangka kau dapat bertahan dari jurusku. Irsyad (Though) : pria ini... dapat mengimbangi tenagaku yang sudah di-enchance. jelas dia top fighter mereka, kalau begitu *SET (mendekati Dante) Dante : ha? *hendak meninju Irsyad Irsyad : *GREP (menangkap tinju Dante), *SET SET (menulis mantra ditubuh Dante). Power Down... *WUNGGG (tenaga Dante berkurang) Dante : ...?! *DREP (berlutut karena tenaganya mendadak hilang) Irsyad : ha? bagaimana? *BUAGH (meninju wajah Dante) Dante : menarik #DOOOOONG Irsyad : apa maksudmu? kau meremehkanku?! *DUASH DUAGH BUGHHH (meng-combo Dante) Dante : aku berkata menarik, karena aku menyukai pertarungan macam ini. dimana kita bisa bertarung sambil mempertaruhkan nyawa... bukan pertarungan anak-anak. Kalah dan mati tak masalah, menang pun nggak buruk. Itu menurutku... Irsyad : kau benar-benar serius hidup cuma demi bertarung? Dante : ya, daripada tak bisa bertarung lebih baik aku mati #DOOOONG Irsyad (Though) : gila, dia tak mungkin serius soal itu. benar-benar tipe pria yang harus kubunuh sekarang juga... *melotot ke Dante Dante : *bangkit Irsyad : dari mana tenagamu utk bangkit?! Dante : mana aku tahu, tubuhku menolak untuk berhenti bertarung Irsyad : *GREK (otot-otot Irsyad menegang), akan kubunuh kau disini sekarang juga!! *menerjang Dante Dante : ... maju Irsyad : huo!! GREGET RUSH!!! *meninju kearah Dante berkali-kali Dante : PELURU NAGA PERANG!!! *DUAGH DUAGH BUAGH BAGHHH DUGHH (melayangkan ratusan tinju ketubuh Irsyad) Irsyad : ???!!!! *DESH DESH BUAGHH BAGH (masih terkena hujan tinju) Dante : ..! ora! *BLAR (melayangkan tinju pamungkas) Irsyad : u-ughhh... *nabrak tembok Dante : masih belum kalah? kuat juga kau... Irsyad : tent-tu saja.. *TREK (mengeluarkan bom). Dengan ini kita akan mati bersama!!! *desperate Dante : ...? Irsyad : sayonara, dunia greget!!! *BUMMMM (meledakkan diri dengan bom) Seluruh arena ditelan ledakan bom Irsyad, lalu Dante? Dante : .... *muncul dari balik asap MC : oh!!! Dante muncul dari kepulan asap!!! tu-tubuhnya?! Dante : ...berkat sisik naga, aku tidak apa-apa..., nah... ayo berburu lawan selanjutnya *krek krek (melemaskan otot) #DOOOONG MC : Da-dante menang telak!!! Sisi Arz... pintu masuk maze! Arz : cih... *TES TES (darah mengalir dari pinggang Arz) Abdullah : bagaimana?! apa efek racunnya mulai terasa?! apa ente merasa pusing, hah?! Arz : *megang kepala, dunia serasa berputar... *pusing Abdullah : aku lupa bilang kalau "Shamsir"-ku dilumuri racun kalajengking!! Arz : pantas saja warnanya ungu, klise... ugh! *kesakitan Abdullah : ngomong-ngomong, ente tahan juga ya. Padahal sudah 4 menit berlalu... orang biasa paling tahan cuma 3 menit, kemungkinan ente cuma bertahan 5 menit bahlul! Arz : jangan memutuskan kapan aku akan mati *grin Abdullah : mau sampai kapan berlagak kuat? Arz : sampai mati! *DRAP DRAP SYUT (menerjang Abdullah dan menebas kearahnya) Abdullah : 35 detik lagi *TRANG (menahan tebasan Arz) Arz : Mizuryuu Style : Dolphin Jump!!! * WER WERR CRASS (melompat berputar lalu menebas Abdullah diudara) Abdullah : apa?! gerakanmu luwes juga ya bahlul! *JRUASH (melayangkan tebasan ke Arz yang diudara) Arz : Rairyuu Style : Lightning Cut! *JRAS (menebas jurus Abdullah), *TEP (turun ke tanah) Abdullah : huh! *menebas kearah Arz yang baru turun Arz : Kazeryuu Style : Breeze Wind Blow!!! *menciptakan hembusan angin kearah Abdullah Abdullah : *ZRAKKKKKK (terdorong jauh), ini cuma pengulur waktu!!! *DRAP DRAP (menerjang Arz) Arz : rasanya sel-selku ditusuk-tusuk dari dalam! *memegangi pinggangnya Abdullah : 10 detik lagi!! *SYUT SYUT SYUT (menebas kearah Arz berkali-kali) Arz : *SET SET SET (mengelak) Abdullah : heh! heah! heah! *SYUT SYUT SYUT (menebas kearah Arz berkali-kali) Arz : Mizuryuu Style : Bleeding Eel... *mengelak diantara serbuan pedang lalu menebas perut lawan Abdullah : ta-tarian pedang?! *JRASSSS (perutnya tertebas) Arz : aku tak punya waktu untuk main-main, *GREP (mencuri penawar racun dari pinggang Abdullah saat menebasnya) Abdullah : penawarku!? samurai bahlullll!! DESERT STORM!!! *menciptakan pusaran badai pasir dengan pedangnya Arz : Kazeryuu Style : Dragon Whirlwind! *menciptakan tornado, kedua jurus saling bertubrukan dan menghilang Abdullah : terlambat 2 detik lagi! Arz : *minum penawar, ugh! *kesakitan Abdullah : penawar itu takkan sempat menetralisir racun ditubuhmu! ha? *kaget melihat Arz baik-baik saja Arz : dari awal waktuku 5,5 menit... bukan 5 menit #DOOOONG Abdullah : da-dasar culas! SUMMON : GENIE!!! *BOFFF (memanggil jin lampu yang penuh otot) Arz : sihir pemanggilan...? Abdullah : benar sekali, dia adalah summon-ku... jin lampu! #DOOOONG Arz : jadi pertarungan ini belum selesai? Abdullah : sebentar lagi! maju jin lampu!!! Genie : AAAARGH!!!! *menerjang Arz Arz : .... *fokus, Rairyuu Style : Raigeki!!!!! *meloncat lalu menusuk kepala Genie dari atas dengan katana elemen petir Genie : !!!! *BOFF (menghilang, kembali ke medium summon) Abdullah : 1 serangan?! HEAT CLOUD!!! *BOFFF (mengeluarkan asap panas) Arz : mau sembunyi ya? *melirik kanan kiri Abdullah : bukan, tepatnya silent killing *SET (muncul dibelakang Arz) Arz : *CRES (bereaksi dan menebas tangan kanan Abdullah) Abdullah : ag-aghh!! *DUAK (menendang Arz) Arz : *TEP (mengembalikan keseimbangan), kuat juga kau... heh, ini pertarungan yang lama ya? *melirik Abdullah Abdullah (Though) : dia lengah! LUNAR SLASH!!!! *CRAS CRAS (menebas Arz bolak-balik 2x) Arz : a-apa?! racun lagi?! Abdullah : racunnya takkan bereaksi, kau sudah punya antibodi berkat penawar tadi. Tapi tebasannya sakit kan? Arz : bagus, biasa saja...! *menerjang Abdullah Abdullah : d-dia masih bi-bisa?! Arz : serangan penutup! Hiryuu Style : Breath of Mightiest Creature!!!! *JRAS (menebas Abdullah dengan tebasan api kilat) Abdullah : ba-bahlul... *BRUK (pingsan dengan luka tebasan dalam di dadanyaa) Arz : su-sudah lama tak bertarung seperti ini, uhuk! uhuk! *BRUK (duduk dilantai), sepertinya aku tak bisa bertarung lagi... hehe, klise #DOOOONG MC : disisi ini juga dimenangkan DOLLARS K.! ternyata mereka bukan organisasi biasa!! Sisi Ferial... pintu keluar maze A.A : si-siapa kau?! kenapa begitu kuat?! *sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka Ferial : kau terlalu banyak mau tahu... A.A : siapa kau?! jangan bunuh aku! *ketakutan Ferial : mau tahu siapa aku... jangan bunuh kau... jangan biarkan kami kalah, terlalu banyak yang kau inginkan. Dasar makhluk egois, membuatku muak saja!! *geram A.A : a-aku takkan bertanya lagi! tolong lepaskan aku! Ferial : kalau kau ingin hidup kenapa kau begitu lemah?! *JRESSS (menusuk A.A dengan tombaknya) A.A : u-uwaaa!!!! *kesakitan Ferial : kelemahan adalah dosa, ingat itu *JRESSS (menebas leher A.A) A.A : *tewas seketika MC : Fe-ferial membunuh A.A?! tidak disangka-sangka dia begitu ganas!!! Astrella : Fe-ferial...? Rahandi : apa-apaan dia... Shin : mencurigakan *ngupil Ferial : *mengelap darah ditombaknya MC : pemenang sisi ini adalah Ferial, tapi tetap saja takkan selesai sebelum salah 1 leader tumbang!!! ayo kita sorot pertarungan HH Radins VS Kentat!!! Pusat maze... Radins : see boy, kau tak bisa menembus berlian... *tubuh Radins berubah menjadi berlian #DOOOONG Kevin : terlalu keras... batasku adalah baja! berlian terlalu keras! Radins : kalau begitu izinkan i for defeat you *mendekati Kevin Kevin : sial... Radins : *SET (hendak meninju Kevin) Dante : *BUAGHHH (meninju dagu Radins) Radins : da-darimana you datang?! Dante : baru saja, serahkan dia padaku jaket *berdiri didepan Kevin Kevin : tidak bisa, aku juga ikut *bangkit Dante : sesukamu *masang kuda-kuda Kevin : wehehehehe, oklah... *mengelus hidungnya Radins : 2 vs 1? tak masalah... lagipula i can even fight 10 of you Dante : *DRAP DRAP (menerjang Radins) Radins : aku punya 3 sihir, S. Hardening Magic, S. Steel Magic, S. Emerald Magic... mau which one? Dante : yang mana saja tidak masalah. *melayangkan tinju kearah Radins Radins : untuk yang one ini we coba dulu... HARDENING! *mengeraskan otot-ototnya Dante : meremehkan? *BUAGHHH (menghancurkan pertahanan Radins) Radins : huh, ternyata kau strong juga. Bagaimana kalau kita naikkan levelnya 1 tingkat? Dante : tak masalah. Radins : STEEL BODY! *merubah tubuhnya menjadi besi Dante : *SET (bergerak kesamping Radins) Radins : *menutup mata, percuma mau menyerang like apapun Dante : DEBU NAGA BUMI! *BLAR (menghancurkan tanah tempat berpijak) Radins : *kehilangan tempat berpijak, huh. *TEP TEP (melompat ke batu-batu yang berjatuhan) Dante : *DAP DEP (mengikuti Radins). *SET (muncul didepan Radins) Radins : huh! *SET (meninju Dante tapi tidak kena) Dante : 8 CAKAR NAGA HITAM!! *mencakar Radins 8 kali dengan cepat Radins : *KRAK (pertahanannya retak), lu-lumayan juga you lizard boy. *berkeringat Dante : maksudmu sangat lumayan? HEMPASAN NAGA LAUT! *menyapu Radins dengan tendangan kaki kanan Radins : *PRAK (pertahanan Radins mulai keropos) Dante : TINJU NAGA LANGIT! *DUAGH (menghancurkan pertahanan Radins) Radins : no!!!!!!!!!!!!! *BLARRRR (menabrak dinding dan tembus sampai keluar maze), ugh... *mencoba bangkit, i won't lose at place like this! Dante : seorang petarung harus mengenali batas dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk berhenti berkembang *mendekati Radins Radins : kau mau what?! *panik Dante : jangan seperti pecundang ,berdirilah. Bukannya kau pemimpin mereka? Radins : ri-right... *bangkit Dante : ya, ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan ini Kevin : aku diam saja -_- Dante : salahmu tak bisa mengikuti kecepatan kami. *JRAS (ditusuk dari belakang dengan pisau berlian) Radins : huhuhuhu.... jangan terlalu full of yourself lizard boy. Saat berbicara didepan senior is better if you behave dirimu sendiri #DOOOOONG Dante : ?! *BRAK (berlutut kesakitan), huh... licik. Tapi itu tidak dilarang... *nafas Dante memburu Radins : lihat, ini sihir terkuatku... EMERALD MAGIC, dengan magic ini aku mampu change tubuhku jadi berlian too mampu menciptakan variation of jurus khas berlian. Seperti knife ini, namanya EMERALD KNIFE, sparkling right? *membersihkan darah di pisaunya Dante : menarik, ayo maju Radins : nyali yang besar, akan kuakhiri nyawamu *SRET (hendak menebas Dante) Kevin : orya! *DUENG (menendang pisau yg ditangan Radins sampai jatuh) Radins : ng? you want to berantem denganku too? Kevin : benar, kau masih ingat kan dengan taruhan kita. Kastil dan 1000 Potion. Wehehehe, plus aku tak bisa membiarkan kau membunuhnya Radins : why? dia bahkan tak want bekerjasama Kevin : karena dia adalah anggota DOLLARS K. juga #DOOOONG Dante : ...! *kaget, aku tak butuh teman... yang kuinginkan hanyalah pertarungan *bangkit Kevin : bagaimana kalau kita hajar dia bersama? *grin Dante : kuterima idemu utk saat ini #DOOOONG Radins : huh... Kevin n Dante : *menerjang Radins bersama-sama Radins : *TEP (menyentuh tanah), LINE OF EMERALD!!! *menciptakan garis duri-duri berlian kearah mereka berdua Kevin : waaa! *HUP (melompat kesamping) Dante : *GREP ZRAKKKKKKK (menahan jurus Radins dan menghentikannya sekuat tenaga) Kevin : wew 0_0!!! *kagum Radins : *WURRR (di sekeliling Radins muncul debu-debu berlian). EMERALD SPARKLES! *menembakkan debu-debu berlian tajam Kevin : ugh! *memasang pose bertahan Dante: bodoh, serangan ini tak bisa ditahan. RAUNGAN NAGA LAUT! *menembakkan peluru air yang mengubah jalur serangan Radins Kevin : kau bisa 5 elemen 0_o?! Dante : hanya 2 utk semburan, api dan air *mengelap air di bibir Radins : *SET (bergerak kilat kearah mereka berdua). EMERALD CLAWS *kuku Radins berubah menjadi duri berlian Dante : SISIK NAGA BESI. *memasang pose bertahan Radins : *CRASS CRASSS (menembus pertahanan Dante dan merontokkan sisiknya) Dante : uaghhhh!!!! Kevin : ZERO THOUSAND KICK!!! *menendang Radins beruntun Radins : what the holy crab?! *ZRAAKKKK (terseret) Kevin : *menerajng Radins yang terjatuh, ZERO... Radins : EMERALD BODY! *merubah tubuhnya menjadi berlian Kevin : IRON FIST! *DUENNGGG (meninju tubuh Radins dengan kepalan yang diperkuat) Radins : useless... *SHINGGGG (tak terluka sama sekali) Kevin : he? serius o_o *kaget Radins : heah! *DESH (menendang Kevin sampai tercampak jauh) Kevin : aaaaaa!!!!!! *terlempar keudara Radins : * TEP (melompat kearah Kevin) Kevin : tertipu! , ZERO BREAKER!!!! *BRAKK (memijak tubuh Radins sekuat tenaga) Radins : bodoh, sudah kubilang useless!!! *BUGH BUAGHHHH (meninju Kevin kelantai lalu meninjunya lagi setelah mendarat) Kevin : u-ugh.... *lemas Radins : saatnya menyambut your death jacket boy *bersiap menusuk Kevin Dante : RAUNGAN NAGA API! *menghembuskan api ke Radins Radins : you still up?! *terkena semburan api Kevin : panas!!!! hei, lihat-lihat kalau menyerang -_-! *melepaskan jaketnya yang sedikit terbakar, lalu mengibas-ngibaskannya utk mematikan apinya Dante : seharusnya kau menyingkir, bodoh. Radins : *melotot kearah Dante, dasar bo- *BUAGH (ditinju Kevin dari belakang) Kevin : jangan lengah! #DOOOONG Radins : shitty jacket boy, jangan menyerang orang saat bicara! *SET (hendak meninju Kevin) Dante : *GREP (menangkap tinju Radins), sekarang! habisi dia. Radins : apa?! (Though) : tag team mereka hebat! Kevin : baik~! ZERO... RUSH!!!! *BUAK BUAK BUAK BUAK BUAK (menghujani Radins dengan ratusan tinju) Radins : ugh, tinjunya mulai menguat! tapi belum mampu menembus pertahanan berlianku! *BUAGH (menyingkirkan keduanya dengan sapuan kaki) Kevin : uwa! *terlempar, udah berapa kali aku terlempar?! #plaks Dante : .... Radins : aku can't lose dari amatir, kami is pro di area ini. Tak ada who tak mengenal Bounty Hunter Lion Federation... banyak criminal yang gemetar when mendengar nama kami. Jika a organisasi newcomer mengalahkan defeat us! apa kata orang-orang?! Kevin : tak perduli kalian sudah pro atau bahkan dewa!! untuk mendamaikan Earth, kami takkan sungkan menghabisi para organisasi yang menghalangi jalan kami! Radins : mendamaikan Earth? kau bercanda? MC : ha? ahahahahahahahah!!!! apa ketua DOLLARS K. ini mabuk atau apa?! katanya mendamaikan Earth?! *ngakak Radins : no, he must be salah ngomong... benar kan? Kevin : nope, aku serius... itu adalah impian kami. Memangnya kau tidak punya impian? Radins (Though) : impian? tentu saja... Kevin : kenapa? Radins : aku... akan become Equitem cepat atau slow #DOOOONG Kevin : Equitem? impianmu besr juga *mengangguk-angguk Dante : impian? *berpikir Radins : ya, 1 kursi blank Equitem di Empire State sekarang tersedia... aku will kesana setelah mengalahkan you people. Kevin : begitu, tapi maaf... sepertinya impianmu takkan terwujud utk saat ini. *masang kuda-kuda Radins : you not dewa yang bisa menentukan nasib... sama sekali bukan *mengingat masa lalu FLASHBACK RADINS... BHLF HQ... West Earth, 8 tahun lalu... Abdullah : syekh Radins! ada kursi kosong di Equitem! *Abdullah 8 tahun yang lalu #DOOOONG Radins : ha? who yang mundur? *Radins 8 tahun yang lalu #DOOOONG Abdullah : bukan mundur, dia pindah ke pemerintahan. Yaitu "Ignatius"! dia jadi Supervisor di pemerintahan sekarang! Radins : padahal Supervisor pangkatnya more low than Equitem, aneh... *membalik-balik koran Abdullah : bukankah ini berita bagus syekh! pasukan kita sudah berkembang besar hingga saat ini! petingginya juga banyak! kita juga punya banyak prestasi di mata pemerintah, kalau kita jadi Equitem kemungkinan besar kita akan dilirik masyarakat! *make kopiun Radins : nice ide Abdullah :o! aku akan ke Empire State utk menyalonkan diri! *bangkit dari kursi malasnya Empire State, Administration Office... Radins : sorry mbak, apa i boleh melakukan wawancara? Front Office Women : untuk apa ya mas? Radins : i want to mencalonkan diri menjadi Equitem *duduk Front Office Women : oh, maaf tidak bisa mas Radins : kenapa? kalau syarat-syarat and dokumen saya must bisa penuhi kok :D Front Office Women : bukan masalah itu mas, tapi anda terlambat. 1 jam yang lalu, seorang pria yang berpakaian ala pelayan rumah makan chinese telah menyalonkan diri. Dan kemampuan militernya telah memenuhi syarat. Radins : tak bisa dipertimbangkan lagi?! lihat ini dulu mbak! *menyerahkan dokumen Front Office Women : anda kalah dari segi militer, plus anggota mas levelnya rata-rata belum mencukupi. Sekali lagi maaf mas Radins : impossibru.... *bengong Begitulah, Radins kembali ke kastilnya dengan muka depresi... esoknya, dia mengumpulkan para anggotanya di lobby HQ mereka Abdullah : maaf syekh, ini semua gara-gara ideku *sujud Radins : not your fault, lagipula kita harus terus maju. Abdullah : syekh! Radins : dengar semuanya!!!! semenjak past... we always hunt kriminal yang aman untuk diburu. Kita bahkan never memburu kriminal kelas B! mulai today! kita akan terus meningkatkan kekuatan kita dari segi apapun! dan kita akan menjadi Equitem! demi kesejahteraan anggota dan organisasi Bounty Hunter kita!!!! All : uwooo!!!! *warcry Begitulah, sejak hari itu Radins dkk berjuang mati-matian demi bisa bergabung dengan Equitem... kembali ke masa sekarang! Radins : kau tahu sudah how long we wait for this moment?!!!! Kevin : kami juga punya beban sendiri! Radins : perjaungan selama 8 tahun, takkan i biarkan sia-sia!!! *menerjang Kevin Kevin : uwooo!!! *menerjang Radins Dante : *DRAP DRAP (menerjang Radins juga) Radins : *BUAGH (menendang Kevin dan Dante keudara) Kevin : cih! Radins : rasakan ini, di air kalian tanpa defense! EMERALD KRISSAN!!! *JRASSSS (menciptakan berlian berbentuk bunga krisan yang tajam) Dante : !!! *kaki kanannya tertusuk Kevin : u-uagh!!! *perut Kevin tertancap durinya Radins : huhuhu.... end of the line #DOOOOONG Dante : dasar lemah, jangan merepotkanku! *melepaskan Kevin dari duri dan melemparnya kelantai, kakiku! *NYUT (kaki kanan Dante tak bisa digerakkan) Radins : mengorbankan diri demi friend ya... mengharukan Dante : di-dia bukan teman atau friendku... Radins : kalau begitu, you yang kukalahkan pertama! *menerjang Dante Dante : ...sampai sinikah? *pasrah Kevin : o-oraa!!! *BUGH (meninju wajah Radins sampai terlempar) Dante : jaket! Kevin : kau diam dulu disitu, akan kuakhiri ini semua! *menerjang Radins Radins : shit... *bangkit Kevin : ZERO PUNCH! ZERO TWIN PUNCH! ZERO MISSILE! ZERO BOMBARDIER!!! *meninju Radins > meninju dengan tinju kembar > meninju dengan tinju melayang > melayangkan ratusan tinju Radins : useless!!! *bertahan dengan badan berliannya Kevin : ZERO FLASH KICK! ZERO THOUSAND KICK! ZERO IRONFIST! ZERO BEATDOWN!!!! *tendangan kilat > ratusan tendangan > meninju dengankepalan yang diperkuat > meninju perut lawan sekuat tenaga Radins (Though) : padahal useless! kenapa dia tak mau berhenti?! Kevin : ZERO RUSH! ZERO GRAVITY!!! *meninju Radins berkali-kali > meninju tengkuk Radins. Ugh! tengkuknya pun keras! *tangan Kevin penuh luka Radins : Grrr!! awas kau! *JRAS (menusuk pinggang Kevin dengan pisau berliannya) Kevin : ngggh! belum! ZERO BREAKER! ZERO STRIKEDOWN! ZERO FINAL BLOW!!! *memijak tubuh Radins sekuat tenaga > meninju dari atas dengan bobot seluruh tubuh > memutar-mutar tangannya lalu meninju Radins Radins : *PRETEK (tubuh Radins mulai retak), apa?! no way tubuhku bisa dilukai!!! *panik Dante : minggir jaket, aku akan membantumu sedikit *mendorong Kevin Kevin : oi oi oi! Dante : LEDAKAN NAGA API! *BLARRRR (menghammer-hook Dante dengan kepalan ledakan) Radins : *KREK KREK (retaknya menyebar), shitty lizard boy! EMERALD HAMMER!!! *DUAGH (menghajar Dante dengan palu berlian raksasa) Dante : ...!!!! *BRUK (terlempar jauh) Kevin : wow, dia terlempar 0_o!!! Radins : selanjutnya kau!!! *menerjang Kevin Kevin : cih! aku dapat ide dari jurus si Dante tadi!! *CLING (dapat ide) Radins : takkan kuberi kesempatan!!! *mengayunkan palunya ke Kevin Kevin : haaa!!!! *DUONGGGGGG (menahan ayunan palu Radins) Radins : impossibru!!!!!!!!!!!! *kaget Kevin : heh, rasakan jurus baruku.... ZERO... Radins : aku akan menjadi Equitem!!!! Kevin : GABALIST!!!!!! *BLARRRRRRRRRR (menghammer-hook pusat tubuh Radins sekuat tenaga dengan kepalan yang diperkuat) Radins : *pertahanan Radins hancur, impossibru... pertahananku hancur? *terhuyung-huyung Kevin : *NYUT (kedua tangan Kevin terluka setelah mengeluarkan tenaga besar), worth it... aku puas! Radins : ok, lain kali.... i will become Equi... tem *BRUK (hilang kesadaran) Kevin : *SET (mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi), kami menang! MC : 2 WIN! 1 LOSE! 1 DRAW! 1 NO WIN! 5 Games Simulation dimenangkan oleh DOLLARS K.!!! dengan perjuangan darah, keringat dan air mata! DOLLARS K. berhasil memenangkan 5 games mematikan! yang selama ini kita tak terkalahkan didalamnya, rekor kita dipatahkan oleh organisasi pendatang baru! ini bukanlah hal yang memalukan, karena kita kalah dari orang-orang yang calon mendamaikan Earth! selamat! selamat! air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir karena terharu!!! Kevin : ya... kamilah pemenangnya #DOOOONG ARC 2.5 : THE GAMES STATUS : COMPLETE ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction